Star Crossed Lovers
by The Almighty Shipper
Summary: Penny is captured by M.A.D, and is paid a visit by Talon, this is more than a simple crush.


Note: I own nothing all characters go to their respective owners.

Penny had never anticipated this, she never thought she would be so rash to rush into something so obvious. She had been captured by M.A.D and now was tied up and at their mercy. Inspector Gadget her uncle was off chasing what he thought were M.A.D operatives but were just innocent bystanders, leaving Penny to focus on the task of gathering information on . alone as she usually did, if only she would get some of the credit. The way she saw it Penny had only once choice which was usually her uncle coming to her rescue, she was tied up in knots she couldn't possibly untie, brain had been with Inspector Gadget when they had gotten separated. However a shadowed individual walked in before stepping into the light. That individual was Talon.

"Well, well, well pretty Penny, aren't you a sight for very sore eyes" Talon said as a wicked smirk stretched across his face.

"Mmmmhhhffhfhfhf" Penny muffled through the gag in her mouth

"Oh sorry babe let me help you out with that, I can't hardly wait to hear that sweet smooth voice of yours" Talon said before removing the gag covering Penny's mouth.

"Guh, thanks, so answer me this simple question, how's it feel to do even the smallest of good deeds, I know that showing any kind of goodness has got to be like a kick to the balls to you" Penny said snarkily to Talon who's smirk only grew.

"I really don't think you're in a position where throwing insults will help you in any kind of way" Talon shot back playing it cool as he always did

Talon walked slowly and menacingly toward Penny, he had gotten so close their noses were inches away, both secretly wanting the other to move closer and connect but neither would ever admit it. One thing that certainly caught Talon's eyes were the way the ropes were wrapped around Penny's check making her breasts look bigger with every breathe which sparked Talon's interest as well as his cock. Talon had to admit he did a slight sexual enjoyment from the way Penny looked a blonde hottie in a bondage porno. By this time Penny had noticed, she didn't like the way he was looking at her, it made her feel like a damsel in distress, which she hated, she was better than that she had proven that multiple times. However the thought that she could get away if Talon was distracted by her good looks, it was pride over escape she had to choose.

"Hey, hair gel my eyes are up here, you perverted bastard, untie me now, or I swear you will be sorry" Penny threatened as she clearly had chose pride still being hopeful.

"Oh, I'm so scared, I've never been threatened by a girl who is clearly the hostage in this situation, a hostage who by the way has no way of getting loose unless I want her loose" Talon said clearly wanting to antagonize Penny.

Talon mentioned for his fellow M.A.D agents to leave the room with his hands. It have Talon some sick kind of pleasure hearing the ropes only tighten as Penny struggled to get free. Talon bit his lower lip as he felt a tingle up his spine as perverted and lewd thoughts filled his head. A sort of crazy look in his eyes which made Penny nervously gulp and worry what that crazy look meant and what it was gonna make him do. Soon enough Penny could feel Talon's hot breathe on the back of her neck, which felt surprisingly arousing for Penny, then a shock came in the sensation of a sharp but arousing pain when Talon sensually bit Penny's neck. Which caused Penny to let a moan escape, the second it came out she felt doomed, was this turning her on, getting ravaged by a criminal she knew she could never be with. Sure she had a crush on Talon and vice versa but this was turning towards full on sweaty, heated, lust.

"I've got you just where I want you pretty Penny, where I've always wanted to have you" Talon remarked grabbing Penny's chin and lifting it so he could get better access to her neck.

"Please stop… I mean this feels… oh please… I can't believe you're doing this to me, how can you…" Was all Penny could say in between the moans and gasps she was letting escape.

"I wish I could but your moans are drawing me closer and closer, god you're so hot Penny, it's so hard to resist you" Talon said smugly before turning her face to his and pressing his lips against hers, his tongue wrapping around hers.

"No I can't, but this feels so good, I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't want this, but it's like my tongue has a mind of its own it wants to wrap around his so badly but I know I shouldn't" Penny thought to herself as she fought the urge to return Talon's advances.

Penny hated the fact that this really was turning her on, a handsome guy same age as her in total control was kissing her and not only that but quite sensually at that, she thought she was better than this, but deep down she was loving every second of it. She felt Talon's hands move from her chin down to over her breasts and soon Talon was massaging them over her clothes, this made Penny want to squeal in pleasure but she kept it in, their lips had remained locked for a minute straight till they broke apart their tongues still intertwining not wanting to separate. Slowly Talon unzipped Penny's sweater revealing only a white tank top standing in between Talon's hands and Penny's supple breasts.

"Talon your touch feels… oh god it feels so smooth and soft, what you're doing makes me feel so… we really shouldn't but I want to so badly" Penny said gasping and moaning as the feeling of Talon's touch was making her feel so hot in the face and chest.

"Your breasts are so soft, I just want to squeeze them, god you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment Penny, ever since I first met you I've been thinking about this, you've never left my mind, I couldn't get you out no matter how badly my uncle made me try" Talon confessed right before loosing one of the knots in the rope.

This was different Penny expected this to sound like some perverted fantasy from Talon. Instead it sounded more like he longed just to be next to her, like all he wanted was to just see her and be with her every moment of his life. With her hands loosened she could feel his face behind her as she stroked his jawline with her finger, then she grabbed his face with her hands and pulled him in for another kiss this time her tongue dominating his and running her fingers through the back of his hair. This was more than Talon could handle, he wanted desperately to untie her and take her right then and there, but to ensure she didn't escape him, he went over to the door and locked it.

Without warning he untied Penny and quickly grabbed a hold over her locking lips once again, Penny doing the same, escape was the least on her mind at this moment, all she cared about was being close to Talon as humanly possible. Penny then lifted up Talon's shirt revealing his toned muscular body, she used her finger to trace the shape of his muscles all the way from his pecs to his abs. Talon lifted up Penny's shirt leaving her chest naked and ripe for the taking. Their belts were next to go along with their pants leaving them only in their underwear.

Moments later they were on top of each other feeling and grabbing at each other only wanting to fill the desire and lust they were feeling. Their skin rubbing against each others felt so smooth his chest against her breasts and the sensation was enticing for the both of them. Penny giggled shyly as Talon kissed the middle of her breasts and made his way downward toward her pure white lacy panties. Crimson filled her face from cheek to cheek, the heat she was feeling was rising and it was about to a whole lot hotter for Penny. Talon could feel right away that her panties were soaked through as he gave a tiny lick to her womanhood over her panties. Which in return earned a not so muffled moan from Penny.

Talon removed Penny's panties, his hands feeling the smoothness of her legs, he then kissed the inside of both her thighs leaving small marks from slightly biting them. His mouth and wicked tongue made their way to her womanhood, the taste of her was captivating Talon who made his own moans as he was loving the very taste of her. The heat and pressure was building up in Penny, who crossed her arms in a X formation over her breasts hoping to contain the pressure she could feel burning inside her. Then all of a sudden Penny felt an instant rush of pleasure like she had never felt before, Talon had found the special spot and he knew it from the sounds Penny was making, he wasted no time in ravaging Penny special spot. The pleasure was consuming Penny, to the point of her pushing Talon's head closer just to intensify the pleasure pushing his tongue and now two fingers deeper. Penny could no longer take it she felt a wave of pleasure come over her to the point of her back arching up, Talon still licking and thrusting her fingers as Penny came with a loud tantalizing moan. She was breathing heavy now, after a few seconds she regained her focus, now it was time to do her part.

"Who I like where this is headed, Penny did I ever mention that you are full of surprises, and god do I love surprises" Talon said as he was pushed down by Penny.

"Well believe me Talon, when I set my mind to anything there's nothing can stand in my way when I really want something" Penny said before rubbing her nose on top of his underwear containing his hard bulging cock.

Penny removed Talon's boxers to reveal his ten inch erect cock almost hitting her in the face when she pulled his boxers down. The sheer size amazed Penny, she had never seen a real cock, she always devoted herself to studying instead of exploring her sexual side on the internet. Penny gave a nice soft slow lick to his shaft which made him groan and tense up which made Penny smirk, her tongue licked from all the way down to all they up to the tip which she swirled her tongue around. Then she inserted five inches of his cock into her mouth at first then moving her head more downwards inserting his whole cock in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down slowly at first but gradually quickening her pace. Talon could feel his body tense up as Penny continued to suck his cock, her mouth was so inviting, warm, and soft like her body, his groans and moans were growing louder the deeper Penny inserted him. Penny herself was letting a few muffled moans escape, she did enjoy that she was making Talon feel so good it gave a sense of pride that she had not only intelligence but sensuality.

" *huff* *huff* Penny I swear if you keep doing that I swear I'm gonna…" Talon said as he could feel some pre cum escape him into Penny mouth.

Talon now on top of Penny was what this was all building up to, to lovers now going to express their true love for each other. They stare at each other for a few moments in silence but they enjoy every second of it.

"You know Talon this isn't how I pictured it but I wouldn't be doing this with anyone else, because… because" Penny started before Talon putting his fingers over her mouth.

"This always aren't what we want them to be, all we can do is enjoy the moments of happiness that we're given… and I love you too" Talon said placing a kiss on Penny lips.

"Are you ready?" Talon asked his blonde beauty.

"Yes, just please be gentle its my first time, and I'm so glad its with you" Penny said while rubbing Talons left cheek

"Don't worry baby I promise I'll be gentle only for you" Talon said wrapping his arms around Penny.

Talon could feel his tip approach her entrance he slowly and gently started inserting himself in, but he knew he would have to make one giant push to fully insert himself. So Talon made one final push he entered Penny's womanhood, with Penny squealing in pain which was muffled by Talon kissing Penny who let all the pain escape into his mouth. Their they lay finally connected as one, Talon waited a minute then checked with Penny to see if it was ok for him to move, she nodded as she wrapped her arms around him. Talon started thrusting gently for Penny then after her moans of pain were replaced with pleasure he picked up his pace pulling out half way then reentering with twice as much speed and force. Their bodies felt so hot against each other it made Penny feel as if she was going to melt.

Talon then suddenly pulled out and grabbed and pulled Penny's legs toward him at the end of the bed. He then put her legs up in the air and inserted himself into Penny while wrapping his arms around her legs. The thrusts were becoming more and more rougher with every thrust. Penny didn't care anymore she let every moan escape she didn't care if anyone heard, Talon sure didn't mind he was moaning just as bad as she was. Talon used on his free hands to grab Penny's breasts and play with the nipple as he thrusted. They continued to make love like this for sometime, until Penny suggesting that Talon let her be on top which was met with no objection. Penny took Talon's cock and inserted it inside her as she bounced up and down, arching her back in the process while placing a hand on Talon's chest.

His hands made their way to Penny's hips and moved her bounce with more speed which Penny was happy to comply with. They were both close now from the sounds they were making they knew that it was coming to an end, but they were going enjoy these last few moments they had with each other. Talon brought Penny down for one final kiss as he thrusted while she bounced her hips, wrapping his arms around letting all their moans and groans escape into each others mouths. The building pressure they had both felt through their love making was about to finally be released in one last thrust and bounce as they moaned so loud as they released their orgasm. Their they lay on top of each other breathing more heavily than either of them had ever before, Penny rolled over snuggling up to Talon who held her hand as she put hers on his chest. They snuggled for a few minutes before reality had set back up in motion.

"Talon this wasn't just a one time deal for you was it?" Penny asked snapping back to reality as if it was crushing her.

"No, of course not Penny, when I told you I love you, I meant it, you mean the world to pretty Penny" Talon said as he lightly booped her nose.

"I'm so glad you said that Talon, cause I don't if our uncles are arch enemies I love you no matter what, one day Talon this fighting between them will come to an end one day and we'll be able to be together" Penny said getting her clothes on while Talon did the same.

"I suppose you're gonna have to tie me back up though" Penny said with a sad look on her face

"Nah forget that, I'm gonna let you "accidentally" get away, just don't count on me being this nice every time, pretty Penny, you know how much you and I love to be challenged" Talon chuckled as did Penny.

"You can escape using this window" Talon said pulling the shades over what was thought to be a wall was actually a window.

"Until we meet again, hair gel" Penny said as she kissed him before he could come up with one of his come backs.

Penny then used her grappling hook to escape the building she had been captured in as Talon looked on as he saw his blonde beauty swing from building to building into the night as he smiled.


End file.
